


Vexed Souls

by Firemists



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Out of character characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemists/pseuds/Firemists
Summary: The Dragonborn, Makeda, falls asleep in Proudspire Manor waking up still in Proudspire Manor, but no longer in the city of Solitude. Instead, she finds herself in the middle of unknown mountains with unknown people investigating what ruins are around. Also, none of them speak the same language.But, hey, that white-haired golden-eyed man looked like he would be a good travel companion.
Kudos: 4





	Vexed Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never read the Witcher novels or anything other than the Netflix show. So expect Witcher characters to be OOC.

The court of Haafingar hold was in a state of shocked stony silence. Indeed, many of the members of the court, like Thane Bryling, and court Steward Falk Firebeard were ever so slowly backing from the figures of Thane Erikur and Thane Makeda. Several other members of the court began to back up as well as Thane Makeda started to growl in a rumbling animalistic manner, not at all, unlike the dragons that she had the soul of. In response, Thane Bryling and Steward Firebeard began to back away more quickly, especially as multiple pieces of furniture and pieces of decor started to vibrate. 

The sound of rattling furniture and decor was punctuated by the crash of shattering ceramics.

The growl quieted just a little as Thane Erikur seemed to realize the monumental mistake he had made. Unfortunately, it was too late for Thane Erikur as Thane Makeda stalked forward, brandishing a daedric dagger threateningly as she began to back Erikur into the wall. As Thane Makeda began to approach Thane Erikur’s Housecarl came scrambling up the steps, no doubt to do his job and keep Erikur breathing as was his self admitted job description. To Erikur’s detriment, however, the snarl on Thane Makeda’s face was enough to ward his Housecarl away for the moment.

Seemingly satisfied that Melaran wasn’t eager to face her in combat, and was equally unlikely to fire an ice spike into her back, Makeda turned her attention back to Erikur.

“What,” The Thane snarled, language being to bleed into dovahzul, and setting the edge of her dagger millimeters from Erikur’s throat, “Did you just say to me?”

“I, uh, I,” Erikur gasped, desperately looking for a way to escape his fellow Thane’s wrath, “Just thought that perhaps…”

Erikur was cut off by his squeal of fear as his back slammed into the wall and Thane Makeda began to actually press her dagger’s edge into his throat.

“That was a rhetorical question,” Thane Makeda spat lowly and unnoticed by both the Dragonborn and her captive the power of her voice caused a nearby metal pitcher to begin to twist out of shape for the sheer power that was being released in an ever so slightly uncontrolled manner, “Now, does it look like I am wearing an Amulet of Mara?”

What few court members hadn’t already ducked behind cover, shrieked and ran for cover as the twisted metal pitcher exploded outward with a metallic screech, sending metal shards into pretty much every surrounding surface. Though the sound of metal bouncing off of glass also echoed through the room as the couple of mages present threw up defensive wards. Interestingly, Jarl Elisif continued to sit on her throne just watching the proceedings even as most of her court panicked. Also, a Priest of Mara was approaching the scene to no doubt try to soothe ruffled feathers, this priest was most likely one source of the defensive wards as well.

“No, it, it doesn’t,” Erikur whimpered, flinching because of the screech of shattering metal and because the Dragonborn had begun to growl once more, “That, that was rhetorical as well?”

The Dragonborn’s expression screamed that that should have been obvious. Nevertheless, she started to speak once more tone surprisingly even, “If you truly wish for my hand in marriage then you will be willing to at least try to fight me to a draw in a one-on-one duel.”

As the Dragonborn finished speaking Erikur’s face was near white in terror and it did not take a genius to figure out that Erikur knew he would be crushed under the Dragonborn’s massive amounts of combat experience, “That’s what I thought, now, if you ever try something like this again, I promise you I will Shout you off the very top of the Throat of the World. Am I understood?”

As the Dragonborn finished speaking, Erikur started rapidly nodding. Seeing this Thane Makeda pulled her dagger away from Thane Erikur’s throat and returned it to its sheath. Thane Makeda snarled at Erikur one last time before turning on her heel and stalking away.

As the Thane stalked down the stairs the various court petitioners and observers rapidly cleared a path before the Dragonborn. This path remained in place until long after the entire crowd heard the doors open and shut once more. Admittedly, though part of the reason the path stayed as long as it did for the sole reason of the terrifyingly draconic growl that the Dragonborn unleashed before she left the room. Somehow, the growl reverberated throughout the halls of the Blue Palace for quite some time, longer really than it should have. As the growl fell silent however the Priest of Mara moved forward, approaching Thane Erikur with a displeased expression. Behind the Priest of Mara, Melaran approached to make sure that Erikur didn’t get a sword or ice spike to the heart.

“Child,” The Priest of Mara spoke firmly even if his tone was surprisingly gentle,“ Why have you blasphemed against Lady Mara’s name and will? It should have been obvious to you that Thane Makeda has no interest in the sacred rights of marriage.”

Erikur opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Jarl Elisif breaking into the conversation, “The Priest of Mara is correct about this matter Thane Erikur. I do believe that it also should be noted that you aren’t wearing an Amulet of Mara either. To be quite frankly honest, you are an extremely lucky man Thane Erikur. It’s a miracle that Thane Makeda chose not to slit your throat.”

“Jarl!”

“Enough, Thane Erikur, you only have yourself to blame for inciting Thane Makeda’s wrath. Now, because of this interruption, as well as the fact that we have lost Thane Makeda for the day and quite possibly longer, as such court is now closed and we will pick back up as soon as Thane Makeda returns. Good day.”

Having finished speaking, the Jarl rose from her throne and left the room, her Housecarl Bolgier Bearclaw right at her heel. Meanwhile, Melaran darted to Erikur’s side and grabbed his wrist, leading him towards the stairs before he could dig an even deeper hole for himself. The various petitioners and observers murmured amongst themselves, already beginning to gossip about what they had seen. Erikur’s face was reddened from ear to ear as a result of extreme embarrassment. He knew after all that his reputation would be an object of mockery and scorn within Solitude itself by the end of the day, and across all of Skyrim by the end of the week.

As Melaran continued to escort him towards the doors, Erikur ground his teeth. Makeda would pay for his embarrassment, even if she was the Dragonborn.

“Thane, you might want to stop grinding your teeth before you break one.” Melaran hissed as they stepped outside. Erikur’s only response was to glare at the Housecarl.

The Dragonborn stalked down through the Blue Palace’s courtyard towards the gate that separated the Palace itself from the greater area of Solitude, and more importantly towards her house of Proudspire Manor. As she approached the gate the guards manning it jerked away from her, as did the few lingering citizens, with one of the guards giving the slightest wail of fear. After all, the anger of someone with the reputation of being a relentless nearly unstoppable warrior such as the Dragonborn was nothing to be taken lightly. It certainly didn't help that the Dragonborn was growling not at all unlike the being she had the soul of. Any citizen of Skyrim could tell you that a dragon no matter its shape was something to be respected. Thus the fear of the guards and few lingering citizens was completely understandable.

Unnoticed by the distracted Dragonborn, the gathered citizens scrambled out of her path with all the speed of an expertly cast fireball spell, after all, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of a dragon’s wrath. Now, the real reason that Makeda didn’t notice anything was that she was too focused on her annoyance and sheer hatred of Erikur. It didn't help that the many dragon souls she had eaten agreed with her dragon soul, and they were collectively demanding that she go back and set Erikur on fire. Erikur’s case was not helped by the fact that Makeda couldn't think of one truly redeeming quality that the man possessed. The only even slightly redeeming quality the man had was the fact that he was the Thieves Guild contact in the city. That however made things worse, because that meant from a dragon’s perspective the man had deemed himself equal to his master and was brave enough to even try and prove his equality with his master. As such it only confirmed to a dov that he deserved a dov’s wrath.

Truly, it didn't help that Erikur that even a novice scholar of the ways the dov could tell was a bad and quite likely lethal idea. Well, in actuality he’d done two exceedingly stupid things. The first thing he had done, in and of itself could be considered suicidal, was the fact that he had forgotten that for all a Dragonborn had the body and mind of a mortal, they still have the soul and blood of a dov. 

And the dov are unending creatures of fire and fury. 

This was something that Erikur hadn't thought about when he made his plan. To be honest, though it didn't help that the more dragon souls a Dragonborn consumes the more dragon-like the Dovahkiin’s thought processes become, and Makeda had consumed a great many dragon souls. This means that eventually, a Dovahkiin will be thinking more like a dov than a mortal, and the dov had a fairly strict societal pecking order. When Erikur tried to propose to Makeda he unknowingly stepped into the world of the dov, and according to Makeda’s soul, she outranked him. The only way for him to prove himself worthy was a trial by combat, which he backed out of.

Make a scoffed to herself if he had truly meant what he said he would have fought her, it also proved that he was nothing, but an egotistical, power-hungry, son of a Daedra. There was no way in Oblivion that she would lower herself to his level. She ran away from home for a reason and she wouldn't abide by anyone trying to force her back into that situation. 

Admittedly it was baffling why Erikur thought it was a good idea to propose to her when she had never worn an Amulet of Mara in her life. Though watching him go white and start stuttering was hilarious, it was not however enough to pay for the slight he had committed according to the voices of the many dov in her head. A sentiment that Makeda agreed with. She would figure out what would be a justified repayment before bed over a goblet of Evette San’s spiced wine. Though, plotting justified revenge would have to wait until after she had written letters to Blaise and Sofie, provided letters from them arrived today.

The idle thought that perhaps challenging Erikur to a duel in front of the entire court over the whole matter may have been unwise did occur to Thane but the concept was scoffed at. Erikur would try to stir up some trouble for her of one kind or another no doubt. The concept was a comical enough idea that the Thane started to chuckle, breaking her low growl, as she began to reach for her keyring. She knew after all that Erikur would first try to bankrupt or financially ruin her, a task he would find near impossible due to her hoarding of various articles of jewelry and magical artifacts as well as the large stashes of jewels that were stored both in her Bag of Holding and various houses across the province. Admittedly the fact she was both the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild master just further secured her financial safety. 

No doubt when Erikur discovered that trying to ruin her financially wouldn't work he would try to destroy her reputation. That would also be hilarious to watch, after all, Erikur was only Thane in one of Skyrim’s holds. She was Thane in all nine. There was also the fact that she was the Slayer of Alduin, and Harbinger of the Companions, among many other titles. In short, one of the perks of being Dragonborn was the fact that her public reputation was nearly indestructible.

Makeda smirked and somehow made the act of rolling her shoulders smug as she climbed the stairs to the door of Proudspire Manor. Reaching the door the Thane stepped inside, nodding to Jordis, her housecarl, who was impressively draped across a chair, reading, while wearing full steel armor. Jordis rapidly rose to her feet as her Thane twisted to lock the door securely behind her.

”My Thane!” Jordis greeted in clear surprise as her Thane started to step away from the door before frowning and turning back double-checking that the door was indeed locked despite the fact she had just locked it. Makeda also paused to deploy a frost rune on the ceiling, which was just for security's sake.

Finished with her safeguards Makeda idly gave acknowledgment to her Housecarl, ”Good afternoon, Jordis.”

”Good afternoon, my Thane. I must apologize, l was expecting you back later this evening. May I ask why you have returned early, ” Jordis spoke as she placed her book on the table next to her and headed towards the kitchen no doubt with every intention of beginning to prepare supper.

”You may ask why, Jordis, also don’t we have sweet rolls from this morning? Anyway, I must apologize to you for being back early, primarily because my temper is why I’ve come home early.” The Thane admitted with a slightly embarrassed sounding chuckle.

”My Thane?”

”I may have nearly slit Erikur’s throat after he made an ill-advised proposal. This wasn't helped by the fact that I can’t stand the man, and that may have made my reaction a hair worse.”

”Oh, dear. My Thane, out of curiosity, what all did you break?”

”I heard something made of metal explode.”

”Was there anything else you heard break, my Thane?”

”I might also have heard ceramics shattering.”

”My Thane, it would be wise for you to write a letter of apology to Jarl Elisif and another letter of apology to the Blue Palace’s servants. It would also be wise to offer to pay for the healing of any injuries that you might have caused.”

Makeda paused as she noticed Jordis’ raised eyebrow, ”I can do that, it will also provide an extra layer of protection against any of Erikur’s plots. I’ll write those letters before I write my letters to Blaise and Sofie this evening.”

”My Thane, I know that it takes no small amount of alcohol to make you drunk, but it would most likely be best to either wait until you after you write those letters or go ahead and do it now because I know you would rather forget whatever Erikur asked you.”

”You have a valid point.” The Thane hummed to herself before stepping away to go write letters. 

”An excellent choice my Thane.” 

Later that Evening

Makeda sat almost primly in one of the chairs in her bedroom, slowly gnawing her way through a sweet roll. As her Housecarl had suggested she had written the Jarl and her servant's apology letters and sent them off with an inner-city messenger, ensuring that the letter would be at the Blue Palace before sunset. As she had been sending that messenger off the messenger that carried her children’s letters arrived and she had asked him to return about an hour later so she could give him return letters. 

So with all her letters written and nothing pressing to do she was now sprawled out reading the book ’Amongst the Draugr’ happily taking the opportunity to relax while she had it. Now though, the Thane was simply staring at the book’s last page as she finished her sweet roll, and as she stuffed the last bite of sweet roll in her mouth she also shut her book and placed it on the edge of the table in front of her. Then she reached for her goblet of wine and stretched her legs out gently pushing her book back further onto the table as placed her feet on the table.

”It occurs to me that for all that today has been fairly amusing if I see Erikur again tomorrow I may lose all my self-control and just kill the man. Which wouldn't be a good thing, even if he deserves it.” The Thane mused to herself as she drank the last of her wine down and placed the goblet back on the table. 

”So in the interests of keeping myself from doing something that will be destructive, to say the least, I think I'll leave to go dragon hunting early tomorrow morning. By the time I come back most if not all of my aggression will be gone and I’ll be able to stop myself from killing Erikur. I’ll need to write another apology to Jarl Elisif for leaving town abruptly but I think she'll understand,” Having spoken to an empty room, Makeda rose a started to step towards a wardrobe before pausing, ”Come to think of it Jarl Elisif will probably see me vanishing coming, though I can still be polite about it.”

Decision made the Dragonborn continued on her way to the wardrobe pulling what most of Skyrim’s population would identify as a working woman’s dress, for Makeda it was simply something that was not as nice as her court attire and the fact it was less stiff and thus more comfortable than her court attire. Also, there was no sense in sleeping in her court attire when she had other clothes that wouldn't matter if they wrinkled. Nevertheless, the Thane had now changed her clothes and was now ready to settle into bed. Once settled in bed Makeda cast a quick spell to blow out most of the candles and settled in to sleep.

As the Thane drifted off into the realm of Vaermina there was no way for her to know that she would be asleep for a very long time.

Unseen by mortal eyes, the metaphorical waters of Aetherius and Oblivion were in a state of stormy Chaos. 

On the planes of Aetherius, the stirring storm caused the Aedra to begin to come to a state of fully aware consciousness for the first time in many millennia. Unfortunately, they never woke up to attempt to try and stop what was about to happen. Even if they had woken up enough to attempt to stop what was about to happen they wouldn't have been strong enough to stop it.

Meanwhile, in Oblivion almost all of the Daedric Princes were glaring in Sheogorath’s general direction, he was after all the Daedric Prince over storms. However, all of the Princes knew that for all that Sheogorath was one of the most powerful among them, even he didn’t have the power to cause a storm of this magnitude across all planes of Oblivion. He might have been able to cause a storm to bleed out around his realm, but not across every other plane of Oblivion, and especially not the other Prince’s realm. So in short, whatever was causing this storm simply couldn't have been a Daedric Prince.

So the Princes grudgingly decided that Sheogorath wasn’t at fault for the whole thing, they collectively tried to calm the storm across their realms. The Princes failed miserably in this endeavor. But, it didn’t take long for them to realize, one by one, that their efforts to banish the storm were in actuality making the storm stronger. So the Princes quit trying to stop the storm and started waiting for it to pass with a great deal of displeasure.

Though there were a couple of Princes who were even more displeased than the rest of the Princes. The first of these was Hermaeus Mora. Mora was irate about the storm's existence because he had not seen it in the tides of Fate. While part of the Prince's sphere may have been the scrying of the tides of Fate by scrying the positions of the stars and heavens, stars do not control the decisions and choices people make in their lives. It didn't help that Hermaeus Mora was titled the Prince of knowledge and memory.

The other disturbed Prince was Jyggalag, who was somewhere between displeased and afraid of the storm. After all, because part of his sphere was powers of deduction he knew about almost every single event that would ever happen, and almost any decision the mortals of Nirn would ever make. The keyword there was almost, Dragonborn’s and the like were utterly impossible to predict and he had long since stopped trying to predict them. Nevertheless, the Prince stood on what he hoped would eventually be his new realm and watched the building storm with a frown. He knew that the storm would continue to build just from the way the clouds looked. The Prince shook his head slightly and then began to focus his power to see if he could discern where the storm had come from. So focused on his task the Prince never noticed the shaking.

The Void was entirely unaffected by the storm, and as such Sithis was unaware that something was wrong. By the time his Children noticed it and brought it to his attention it was too late for him to even attempt to protect his own.

As for the mortals, well the only ones who even had a chance to notice were the mages, and the dov, and neither group noticed a thing.

Needless to say that no one saw what was going to happen coming. Nor the effects on the mortal realm. 

When people the next day, they woke to find entire streets missing, more often than not people woke to find their neighbors home missing. In a few cases mines and entire farms vanished. They also woke to entire tracts of land and part of mountains having sunken into the land around them because whatever ruins were buried has also vanished. 

Obviously, this whole series of events caused no small amount of panic. Now in the face of such a disaster, a great many people went to their local temple to pray, what they discovered there only caused the levels of panic to increase. Because what had happened had caused the Aedra to stop responding to prayers and cease giving blessings. The panic continued to get worse when many Daedra worshippers appeared asking the Aedric priests if their gods were responding to them. When asked why they were asking this question they gave a terrifying answer. The Daedra weren’t responding either and many of their shrines had vanished.

As the panic continued to increase, riots and the like began, these riots pushed the local guard groups both to and past the brink of what they could handle. In many places, the Imperial legion was called in by the leaders of the region to restore peace.

In the middle of all this chaos, someone who was thinking clearly concluded that they should see if the Dread Father was responding to his worshippers. Thus patrols of Imperial Legion scouts were deployed to investigate the locations of Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries and locate a Dark Brotherhood assassin to see if they knew anything.

However, all the patrols reported the same thing. All known Drak Brotherhood Sanctuaries had vanished without a trace. 

Upon learning of the disappearance of the entire Dark Brotherhood, there was a short discussion on whether or not they should pray to the Dread Father and see if he would respond. However, none were brave enough to try. No matter how much they tried to keep this fact quiet it still got out, and the complete disappearance of the Dark Brotherhood surprisingly calmed a few of the riots that were going on and unsurprisingly caused quite a few more riots to flair up. 

As it stood the people of Tamriel would have an extremely long road.

And as all that had vanished, well it would be a long time before they were seen by mortal eyes again.


End file.
